Goodnight Director!
by HuntingGhouls
Summary: Noel spends the night in Hope's quarters, what strange events could occur in just one night?


The night when Serah and Noel both met Hope and Alyssa, Noel had spent the night in Hope's quarters.

Hope stood, opening the doors to his large home. The place was roomy and cozy and was dazzled in all of Hope's favorite things. Hope lent out a welcoming hand. '' Welcome Noel. '' He spoke kindly. Noel nodded with pleasure as he looked around the room. The large canopy bed, the burgundy dresser and vanity, the mini fridge in the corner cooling up some meals and drinks, it was all so wonderful. Noel beamed over the event, as he stood staring at the luscious items in the fridge. His hands found their way to a pack of salmon. '' Is this…salmon? '' Hope nodded. '' Um, yes. Yes it is- '' Noel beamed even more. '' I haven't had salmon in years, god damn- '' Hope giggled gently at his talk of salmon, making Noel shift around and stare in embarrassment. Hope tried to shield his laughter. '' Carry on- '' He muttered out in his muffled laughter. Noel smiled awkwardly and went back to opening up the salmon.

Hope was at his kitchen table, eating a late night snack of his own. Noel was silent as he indulged himself on the luxuries of his salmon. Hope was quiet as well, as he ate a sandwich of peanut butter and jelly. Noel was the one to break this silence. '' So…are you and Alyssa an item? '' Noel asked. Hope shook his head immediately. '' Of course not, she's…just really clingy- '' Noel smiled playfully. '' Really clingy- '' Noel replied. Hope brushed him off as he continued to eat. '' So what about you and Serah? '' Noel seemed dull on the idea of it. '' Nah, I don't like her like that- Besides she's a bride to be. '' Hope nodded, and the awkward silence continued to spread. Noel finished up his snack and threw the package away in the trash. '' So…where am I sleeping tonight? '' Noel asked. '' Well, you can sleep with me if you like- Or you could sleep on the floor, I have a futon to put down- '' Noel rose his hand to cut him off. '' Nah, No thanks. I think I'd rather sleep in your comfy bed- '' Noel stated. Hope didn't really expect that answer, and it showed on his face. '' Okay…'' The male replied as he gave Noel uncertain eyes. _Two men sleeping together in the same bed? I mean it's not like he had any girls on his mind to begin with…but something about sleeping with Noel made him fidgety._

Noel reclined on Hope's bed with a sigh as he layed on his back. '' Boy…this bed is so soft- '' He stated in awe as he sunk himself into the comforts. Hope shortly approached him, and stood to look down at the overly comfortable young man. Noel could sense his presence, and he opened an eye in interest to be met by the man's face looking at him. Noel blushed gently at the outcome. '' Hey. '' He spoke. Hope managed to smile back. '' Hello. '' There was a ton of tension in the room, Hope's eyes stared into his and he felt like if he looked away the man would have turned up and away. Hope begun undoing his tie a little from around his neck, and walked towards his dresser. '' Do you want some pajama's? Those clothes you're wearing must be quite uncomfortable to wear to bed. '' Noel rose from his spot and carried on over towards Hope. '' Sure, what'cha got? '' Hope turned around and handed him a pair of sleep shorts colored with blue moons and stars, Along with a blue tee. Noel nodded at the items and turned his back towards the man as he begun to undress. Hope not aware of the fact, he soon turned around to see Noel's naked form and gasped with a blush. '' G-God –y-you can't go to the bathroom and undress?! – '' He asked. Noel began pulling his shirt over his head and chuckled. '' C'mon were both men here right? '' Hope peeped upon the male and turned away. '' Why yes but…'' Noel ignoring his whines, and complaints he continued to dress himself. Hope tried to calm himself, as he begun to dress himself as well. His pale eyes kept finding their way to Noel's bare body, and he could feel himself growing harder just thinking about it.

Noel was shortly dressed, and with a glance he looked over towards Hope's backside as he dressed. He smirked and tip-toed towards the male, and poked him in the side. Making Hope jump with a yelp, as he tried his best to cover his body with the clothing he held. '' D-Don't do that! '' Noel chuckled. '' Sorry- '' He chimed playfully as he walked over towards the bed and layed back. Hope hastily dressed himself, and approached the younger man on the bed. Noel was flat on his back, his eyes closed and his arms spread he looked completely content. Hope blushed gently at the adorable sight. '' C-Can you please move aside Noel? '' Noel ejected himself from his comforts and rose up. Standing far too close towards the other man as he did, Hope blushed even harder and looked away. Noel smiled. '' Are you okay? '' Hope didn't reply, he hurried into the large bed and buried himself under the blankets. Noel stood staring at an empty space; he shrugged and got into the bed beside Hope. Hope turned his back to the young man and tried to ignore his growing erection in his sleep pants. Noel on the other hand, was wide awake and didn't exactly feel the need to sleep. '' I'm bored. '' Noel yawned. Hope grunted. '' Can you please be quiet? '' He asked. Noel shifted his eyes upon the bundle of blankets, claiming to be Hope. '' Want to tell my why you're hiding from me? '' Noel asked in interest. Hope rose from under the blankets and peeped upon Noel, his face was incredibly close and his eyes looked deeply into his pale ones. Hope blushed gently, and it showed clear on his pale face. Noel raised an eyebrow. '' Are you okay? '' He asked for the second time.

_Hope was frustrated to the bone, over the fact that he was a virgin. A horny virgin at that, and he somehow found the need in the young man beside him._ Hope let out a calm breath. Noel gave Hope interested eyes as he lent a palm upon his cheek. '' So are you going to tell me? - '' Noel was cut off. Hope yanked the blankets from his body, to reveal his erection in his sleep pants. Noel's eyes widened at the sight and he gulped. '' Boy…um maybe you should do something about that? - '' Hope couldn't help himself, he embraced the young man.

Hope pinning him down on his back, he kissed him roughly. Noel didn't even have a moment to speak in any of the events the older man was moving way to fast. Hope's shirt was tugged off, and he was moving for Noel's. '' I'm sorry…I can't hold back- '' He indulged on Noel's pink nipples, and begun sucking and licking hard making the young man squirm. '' Ah! '' He gasped as Hope's hands had found their way to the young man's pants. Hope licked up his firm chest, and gave each of his nipples a long suck. Noel was getting hard from the toying, and his nipples were throbbing between Hope's teeth. '' Ah…Godammit! Slow down, shit! '' Hope moved his palms towards the males waist band of his shorts and begun removing them.

Hope removed his own, to reveal his leaking cock. Hope's eyes showed yearn, lots of yearn. He rose up Noel's thighs above his waist, and begun fingering his ass hole. Noel yelped as the man did so. Hope hurriedly fuddled his hands in his dresser drawer beside his bed to find a small bottle; he lubed his hands quickly and lathered his penis. Noel watched the cock, as he the man touched himself. '' H-Hey…um I've never done this before so can you try to be gentle? - '' Hope fiercely grasped Noel by the hips, making the male jump. '' I'm sorry…I'm at my limit- '' He shoved his penis into Noel's ass and begun to thrust in and out hard. '' Ah! Ah! Ah! '' Noel moaned loudly as the man pounded him in the ass. Tears begun to form in the corners of the males eyes. '' Uhh! G-god it hurts! Stop! '' Hope didn't stop; he continued to thrust in and out with all of his might. '' It'll feel good soon, please just hang in with me! - '' He pleaded breathlessly as he thrusted even harder into Noel's ass. Noel's own cock shook hard on his form, as the man fucked him senseless. '' Ah! Ahn! Oh dear Shiva! ~ '' Noel trembled as he became overwhelmed by the power of Hope's penis. He came shortly, as Hope did as well. Noel slowed his breathing and rested back onto the bed. Hope inhaled and exhaled harshly, and layed his palms firm onto Noel's hips. '' I…I want you to fuck me- '' He pleaded.

_Noel hadn't ever had sex, in his total of his 18 years. Not with a man, no less. And now Hope wanted him to top him? It was far too overwhelming._ '' W-Well…I've never done this- '' Hope was already getting over onto the bed, on his stomach. '' Please…'' He groaned. Noel gulped thickly and steeled his unsurety as he trailed over towards Hope. The older man's pale ass was plush and soft to the touch. Noel blushed gently and found his fingers into Hopes hole. Hope breathed out a nervous sigh, as he pushed back on those fingers. '' Have you…done this before? '' Hope denied. '' No…I've only used my hands. '' Noel released his slick fingers, and grasped a hand for his penis. '' I'm…going in- '' Noel spoke as he entered the other man's ass.

Hope flushed a pink across his pale cheeks, as he then pleaded for Noel to thrust Noel begun to thrust slowly, in and out making Hope squirm beneath him. Noel's palms found their way around Hope's body and grasped onto the other man's penis. Hope groaned and allowed him to touch, as he begun to leak in his palms. '' Oh Gaia…faster Noel! '' Hope pleaded. Noel obeyed, and did just that. Making Hope tremble with enjoyment. '' Faster! Please go faster! '' The silver headed man pleaded in lust, as Noel sped up even more. Noel was moving so quick, he would have put a speeding bullet to shame. Hope clenched his fist, making them turn white on his knuckles. '' N-Noel! Noel! Ah! A-Ahh! '' Hope came onto his bed sheets heavily; Noel shortly came as well and collapsed down onto Hope's back. They were silent for a while, they recovered. Hope lowered himself down onto the bed, and was held close in the younger man's arms. No words were spoken, only calm breaths.

The morning came, and when Noel awoken Hope was already up. Noel rose from his spot on the bed, and focused his eyes towards the man as he begun to straighten his tie on his uniform. '' Good morning. '' He greeted. Noel waved slightly. '' G'mornin. '' He yawned as he rose off the bed to stand beside Hope. Hope blushed gently. '' Please go and take a shower…and get dressed? '' Noel chuckled. '' Kay, I'll be ready in a bit. '' Noel spoke before trailing towards the bathroom for his shower.

Shortly the two met outside with Alyssa and Serah. Alyssa smiled at the two, and greeted them. '' How was the rest Director? '' Hope smiled kindly. '' Good, thank you. '' Serah and Mog turned their glance towards Noel. '' How was it, Kupo? '' Noel scratched his head awkwardly. '' Good. '' He replied. There was an awkward silence over the two men, and Mog noticed this. '' What's wrong, Kupo? '' Mog asked in concern. Noel's eyes widened as he asked and he shifted his eyes towards Hope for guidance. Hope smiled. '' We…didn't get that much sleep last night. '' Alyssa pouted. '' Eh? Why not? '' Serah giggled. '' You two weren't up partying were you? '' Noel shook his head. '' Nah, I just…um couldn't sleep. '' Hope joined in. '' Me neither. '' Mog eyes them suspiciously. '' Okay, Kupo. Let's get back on the road. '' Serah nodded. '' Yeah, It was nice staying. '' Serah and Alyssa spoke there farewells, as they then left Noel and Hope alone to talk in private.

Noel scratched his head awkwardly, but Hope still composed he smiled gently. '' So, when will you be back? '' Noel shrugged. '' Dunno…Guess we'll see eachother in another time? '' Hope nodded. '' Yeah. '' Noel patted Hope on the shoulder with a kind grin, and went on pass. But something stopped him, Hope held him by the wrist. '' Wait- '' Hope kissed him gently on the lips, taking Noel by surprise. Hope released with a smile. '' See you later, Noel. '' He greeted before walking away. Noel dumbfounded, he touched his kissed lips and blushed gently.

He was soon found with Serah by the time gate. Mog seeming too had eased dropped on their little kiss, he snickered making Noel wary. '' What is it Mog? '' Serah asked. Mog twirled around in a circle. '' Hehe Kupo! I saw your little kiss with the director Kupo! '' Noel blushed hard, and eyed at Serah then at Mog and then down at the ground or possibly anything except their eyes. Serah giggled. '' Oh my, Noel you have to hots for Hope? '' Noel flinched at the woman's words. '' Oh course not! '' Mog giggled. '' Noel's got the hots for Hope! ~ Noel's got the hot's for Hope! ~ '' Mog teased. Serah giggled as well. '' It never occurred to me you were gay…well I suppose Snow has nothing to worry about now- '' Noel was blushing furiously. '' Just s-shut up okay? Let's go- '' Noel muttered as he snatched the artifact from Serah's palms.

The End-


End file.
